Let's Dance (MLB Breakdance AU) Updates on Fridays
by The Onlooker
Summary: Marinette has only ever known the graceful art of ballet. But she always felt as if it was restrictive. But then again, it's not every day you're in the same class as Adrien Agrest. So when she gets an invite to the nightclub, Miraculous, she's finally able to be free as her alter-ego self Ladybug. Along the way, she'll find a partner, Chat Noir, and maybe a soulmate.
1. Miraculous?

Marinette's P.O.V

BEEP. BEEP. BEeP.

I groaned turning over on my side. My alarm clocked screamed at me as I pressed a pillow against my face, trying to drown out the sound.

"Just five more minutes," I said to no one in particular, as I lazily started banging my hand around on my desk searching desperately for the snooze button.

I sighed, as I heard the click, and fell peacefully, back into a state of calm. My mind started to wander as I laid in my bed, not quite asleep, but not fully awake either.

I started going through everything I had to do today,"Help Ma, out with the shop, maybe finish that design I'm working on" I muttered aloud, sleepily "Oh yeah, and dance practice" I said closing my eyes once more and barley shaking my head

Oh shit.

"Dance practice!" I shouted as I was now fully awake, on my feet, and leaping towards my closet to throw on a pair of dance clothes.

I quickly threw on a clean plain black leotard, some pink tights, and a dance cover up overtop of it. I shoved my red converse onto my feet, faster than what was probably good for them, threw my pointe shoes into my dance bag, ran downstairs, grabbed the toast my mom had left for me on the counter, and speed out the door.

I ran all the way to the little dance studio on the corner, 'Le Petit Papillon', or 'The Little Butterfly'. It was one of a chain of studios, all owned by the designer legend, Gabriel Agrest. His wife was rumored to be a ballerina and owning her own studio was her dream, so he had made that happen.

I ran into the studio and waved at Natalie, the desk manager as she yelled at me "You're late. Studio B" I thanked her and ran to studio B, to meet the rest of the advanced class.

I ran into the locker room to slip on my pointe shoes, and take off my warm-ups. There I saw Alya, ever so patiently waiting for me.

"Where have you been?!" She said as she saw me run through the doors, and over to my locker. Of course, Alya waited for me, she was too good of a friend not to.

"I overslept" I mumbled while tying the laces around my ankles on my left foot

"Of course" She laughed "Come on girl, we're ten minutes late already, Madam Bustier is going to have our heads"

"You shouldn't have waited" I argued standing up and shoving my bag, and warm-ups, into my locker

"Please" She snorted "You know me too well to know that I'll always wait for you"

"And that," I said slamming my locker closed "Is why you're my best friend" I smiled at her

"Right you are" She smiled back "Now come on, we're already going to be in enough trouble" She chuckled

"Don't remind me" I grumbled as we pushed through the doors and into studio B

"Marinette, Alya, front and center" Madam Bustier bellowed across the now silent, studio

Me and Alya, slowly walked into the middle of the room, waiting to be told what our punishment would be.

"Since you ladies have decided that whatever you had to do was more important than dance class, you get to be the first to execute the new combo" She smirked upon seeing the fear in my eyes. Couldn't I just do a couple Calisthenics?!

"I'm positive you both know the 'Rond de Jambe a Terre' combination, oui?" She said proudly

I did know it, but I couldn't execute it quite as well as other students could, like say, Adrien. Ahh. Adrien. Now he was H, to the O, to the, TT, HOTT. He also just happened to be Gabriel Agrest's son, so he was the most advanced student in the studio.

"Across the floor" She yelled, interrupting my train of thought

Me and Alya took our positions in the corner, ready to do the combo, and embarrass ourselves in front of the entire class.

Madam Bustier leaned down and turned on the music and we went in sync, on our cue.

Inside Leg Devant. Developp'e Devant, arm to 5th. Lower to Point Tendu Devant, arm to 2nd. Lift leg front Releve, arms to 5th. Close 5th position pile'.

I executed the moves the best I could manage, but like Madam Bustier had said, we had only ever practiced this once before, and that was just learning the combo.

"Acceptable" Madam said as me and Alya finished with as much grace as we could muster "Go warm up on the bar" She grumbled

Me and Alya nodded and headed to the bar, well aware of all the eyes on us. I flushed bright red, and not because I was working out, but because at the bar stood Adrien Agrest, who, oh so gracefully, stretched as we waited for class to begin, and for Madam to stop taking pills for, a quite obvious hangover.

"Alya" I whispered, tugging on the sleeve of her warm-ups, she had yet to take off

She looked up to where I was motioning to and smirked: "Hey Adrien!" She said waving to him, as we made our way to the bar

"Oh," He said looking up with a smile on his face "Hey Alya, Marinette"

He smiled once more, then went back to stretching. I just waved like an idiot. I cursed myself when I looked away. Why couldn't I just act normal around him? Oh yeah. Because you're pretty sure he's your one true love and you're crazy for thinking that. Yup. Sounds familiar.

I placed my left hand on the bar and begun stretching. "Why can't I just talk to him?" I whispered to Alya

"Girl, I've been wondering that for months" She laughed, making me laugh along with her

We finished the class, and all headed back to the locker rooms. I was walking in with Alya when I realized I left my earrings on top of the speaker in studio B since it was a well-known rule, no jewelry when dancing. For safety reasons.

"Hey" I tugged on Alya's arm as she put her street shoes back on "I'll meet you outside, I left my earrings in the studio"

"Okay," She said slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up "Don't be too long"

I nodded then ran back into the studio to grab my earrings. I carefully slid them back into my ears and ran back to the locker room to get together my things and meet Alya outside. When I opened my locker a letter fell out.

Curious, I carefully picked it up and unfolded it.

The letter stated:

Marinette,

Your grace in ballet is undeniable, but I can tell your hearts just not in it. I would love to meet you in person, you just have to be willing to trust me. Have you ever heard of the club Miraculous? I think you might have a future here with us. Come tonight at 10 pm. If I see you there, you are welcome to stick around, but if not, I will consider my offer rejected. By the way, make sure to conceal your identity. See you soon! -Tikki

Tikki? Who the hell is Tikki?

I thought about the letter. I don't know who this Tikki person was but they were right. I was bored with ballet. I had been for a while now. But I still love dance. And Miraculous? I thought that was just a legend. Like Bigfoot or something. It's a supposedly famous dance club, where dancers all alike can practice, show off, and just have fun in the dance community with each other, where no one is put down.

But it's invite only.

And I just happened to have an invite.

Tikki, I'm trusting you. Please, please, please, don't let this person be some random serial killer.

 **. . .**

 **Okay. Lemme explain. So the whole chapter was set up like very dry and bland because I want it to showcase that, that is how Marinette is feeling right now. Like ballet is just boring to her now so she's willing to try anything to spice up her life. It gets a lot more interesting and fun in the next chapter, trust me.** **buttttttt...THANKS FOR READINGGGG :)))))** **Let me know what you guys think!** **k kool. By my pretttyyyyyyyssssss :)** **-TOL 3**


	2. Ladybug

Marinette's P.O.V

My hands were shaking.

I'm doing this, I'm actually doing this. I'm sneaking out of my house.

I had safely made it down my fire escape, at exactly 9:42 pm.

I sighed as I rubbed my temple. What was I doing? Sneaking out of my house, running off to some club that I wasn't even sure actually existed, all just so I could do something different. That was all I needed. Something different.

I shook my head as I peered down at my outfit. I was wearing black baggy sweatpants, that I had to mend at the waist so they wouldn't fall down, my signature red converse, a red and black polka dotted crop top, and I had red paint smeared over my eye's so no one could see my face.

I tightened the shoulder strap of my dance bag, as I started to make my way deeper into the city, towards the club.

The club was underground like all the rumors had mentioned. It was a small building, it couldn't have been any bigger than my family's bakery. But underneath, was an entire club full of dancers who just wanted to express themselves.

I cautiously opened the door to the building, looking around the room. It was small but roomy. There was a couch tucked into to the corner, along with a few other comfortable chairs, and a potted plant, then in the center of the room was a desk with a women sitting behind it.

She looked at me questionably "Marinette?"

"Tikki?" I guessed

She nodded, confirming my suspicion "I wasn't sure if you'd come" She smiled at me

"Yet I'm here," I said barely believing it myself

"Yeah, come on I'll show you around," She said motioning for me to follow

That's when I noticed the big guy in the corner. I gasped, surprised, and Tikki turned to look at me and laughed "Relax, that's just Gorilla, he makes sure that no one try's to get in when they haven't got an invitation" She explained patting him on the back, as she opened the door, to a staircase that seemed to go on forever

"Has that happened before?" I asked following her down the stairs

"Unfortunately, we had to learn that lesson the hard way" She laughed, as we neared the club

Just as I started to hear the beat of the music, and see the flashing lights, of what must've been the club, we took a sharp turn into a hallway, back to a small office.

When we entered the office, there was a guy sitting behind the desk, he looked around Tikki's age, 25 or so, he was chatting away on the phone, eating the most horrible smelling thing ever. I had to resist the urge not to pinch my nose. He quickly ended the call when he saw me come in though.

"Yeah I'll call you back," He said putting the phone back in its holder "This her?" He said finally taking his eyes off me to glance up at Tikki

"Plagg, meet Marinette" Tikki introduced us. Plagg? Tikki? What were these names?

"Ms. Marinette," Plagg said standing up from behind the desk, he gave a chuckle "My partner here has been trying to get a hold of you for weeks"

I looked at Tikki shocked "What?"

She looked bashful and ducked her head, so instead Plagg took this as an opportunity to start speaking again "She sees something in you kid" He said now looking at his partner admiringly "Good luck though, she's a handful" I giggled a little at that

I smiled at Tikki, whose cheeks were still stained pink, from embarrassment

"Alright" She sighed finally coming back from her original state "We just need you to answer some questions, before we can actually let you in the club" She rolled her eyes slightly

"Tikki, you know what happened last time" Plagg deadpanned

"What happened last time?" I cut in, my curiosity getting the better of me

Tikki sighed "Well you know how I told you how we had to hire Gorilla" I nodded "That's because someone disclosed our location, so we had to start making the members sign contracts"

"Makes sense" I nodded, hearing to reason in it

"Okay," Plagg said "Your full name"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

"Your stage name?"

"Stage name?" I repeated confused

"Well yeah, what's the point of hiding your identity if you're gonna walk around and tell people exactly who you are" Plagg answered

"Marinette" Tikki cut in "This place is about being who you want to be, that's why we tell people to have an alter-ego if they so choose, this is where you get to be who you really want to be, without judgment"

"Ladybug," I said finally, staring at my red and black outfit

Plagg glanced at Tikki quickly, and for split second and I swear, _I swear_ , I saw Tikki give a swift, yet proud nod.

"Ladybug it is" He sighed, smiling a little to himself

"Now all we need you to do is sign here, saying that you under no circumstances will disclose the location to anyone at all, blah, blah, blah," Plagg said sliding over a paper and pen to me

I raised my eyebrows but still signed the paper.

"Alright" Tikki clapped her hands together "Ms. Ladybug if you'll follow me" She lead me back out into the hallway, and pointed down the stairs the rest of the way

"I have a hunch, that you'll be able to find your way there" She gave me a wink and a smile

I returned the smile, thanked her, then made my way down the rest of the stairs.

The club, unlike the small building above ground, was massive. Tucked in the corner was a bar, with food and drinks being served, lifted up on a platform in the center of the room was a DJ booth, and some guy was sitting in it spinning some awesome tracks, then on one wall it was covered in amazing artwork, of a whole bunch of different famous dancers, and some that I didn't recognize, then finally, in the middle of it all, was a huge dance floor, that was being engulfed by people everywhere, just moving around to the beat and having a good time.

Here we go.

 **. . .**

 **you can sort of tell that its getting a little more interesting and you'll see that when she dances for the first time it's not like when she was dancing ballet, she's kind of just letting loose and having fun and doing what she loves once again. so yeah.**

 **yeah thats about all i got**

 **oh whale**

 **-TOL 3**


	3. Champion

Marinette's P.O.V

I glanced back up at the staircase nervously, wondering if I should just leave, while no one would know I was here.

But against my better judgment, I continued to take cautious steps, further and further into the club. But me being clumsy, stupid Marinette, I tripped right into someone.

"Woah there," He said helping me stand up properly "Where's the fire?" He joked

I looked up into his green eyes, and couldn't help but return his smile. The boy in front of me had, shaggy blonde hair, bright glowing green eyes, a black jacket, that had cat ears attached to the hood, baggy black sweatpants, and a glowing neon green shirt underneath his jacket. He gave me a smirk.

"Uh..hey," I said awkwardly

"I haven't seen you around these parts, princess" He cocked an eyebrow

"Princess?" I said surprised, losing any nervousness that I previously had

"Excuse me" He corrected himself "I meant, _purr_ -incess" He smirked

I laughed "Oh god, cat puns?"

"Just _fur_ you" He winked

I laughed again.

"So what's your name?" He asked, still chuckling a little bit

The conversation I had with Tikki flashed into my mind "Ladybug" I said with a smirk of my own

"Well Ms. Ladybug" He took a dramatic bow "Chat Noir, at your service"

"Why thank you" I played along and curtsied

"So you dance?" He asked as he started motioning for me to follow him over towards the bar

"A little," I said nodding, and glancing at the ground "You?"

"You could say that" He licked his lips a tad, as a smile started to form

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight, is Friday night, YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" The DJ shouted gaining our attention

"DANCE OFF!" Everyone yelled right back at the DJ

"That's right, that's right, that's right" He chuckled into the mic "We'll see who's brave enough to take on our reigning champion, the one, the only, Chat Noir"

My eyebrows shot up in surprise, I turned to look at the boy sitting next to me at the bar, to see that he had already disappeared. Champion huh?

Seconds later Chat Noir had a mic and was standing up in the DJ booth yelling "How are you guys doing tonight?!"

Screams erupted from tons of girls, and a few guys too. Hey, I don't judge.

"Let's see if anyone can dethrone me tonight, huh?" He asked, catching my eye, he gave a quick wink towards me and I snorted

I didn't think he was a player, but who knows, maybe I was wrong.

"Alright, but first we have one of our favorites, Stormy Weather, going against Princess Fragrance!" The DJ shouted into the mic

No less than two seconds later, two girls flipped into the pit, as they were preparing to battle it out.

I glanced to my left and saw Chat strolling back over to me, but not without getting stopped loads of times by different people to talk, but he didn't really seem all that interested.

"Hey" He smirked, as he finally made his way to my side again

"Hey, yourself," I said back "I didn't know I was in the presences of a champion," I said mocking him a little bit

"haha" He fake laughed at me "If you think it's so easy, then why don't you try to take me on tonight?" He challenge

I reared back in surprise. Me? I've been breakdancing since I was little, but I always had to keep it a secret because Mr. Agrest banned it from his studio by saying "That is simply a dance for hooligans. I will have none of my dancers doing any of that uncalled for rubbish. And anyone who does will be dismissed from the studio."

"Really?" I asked, shock evident in my voice "You want me to battle you?" I asked

"Yeah," He said, and I could hear the cocky in his tone "I want to see what you've got"

I decided to play dumb "Well, er- I don't think I'm all that good?" I tried, forcing myself not to start laughing

"I'm sure you're great. And hey if you don't win, don't worry about it" He sighed with a smile on his face "No one does"

I nodded, running my tongue over my teeth, I let out a shaky smile. I guess kitty cat needs to be taken down a few pegs.

"We'll see about that kitty," I said flicking the bell on his jacket

I walked away towards the dance pit, where Stormy Wether had just won over Princess Fragrance. "And Stormy Weather wins!" The DJ shouted, coming down from his booth to hold up the girl's hand to the audience

"Now here's our reigning champion, Chat Noir!" He shouted

Chat Noir jumped into the pit, right next to the DJ, and let loose a cocky grin "Anyone care to challenge me?" He said scanning the audience, his eyes landed on me, once again and he smiled

I had a split second of doubt. Maybe I shouldn't do this, I haven't breakdanced since joining Mr. Agrest's studio, and I haven't seen Chat dance, he could be way better than me. But I couldn't stop myself from what came out of my mouth next "I'll give it a shot"

Everyone turned to look at me, but all I did was look at Chat, and all he did was look at me. "And your name would be?" The DJ asked me, holding his mic up for me to speak into

"Ladybug," I said simply

"Alright Ms. Ladybug, you are very brave" He chuckled

"So I've been told" I snorted

"Well, are you ready to take on the champ?" He asked

"Who?" I asked pretending like I didn't know Chat was standing right in front of me

I heard him snort, as a couple oo's floated around the room.

"Alright, well here we go!" The DJ yelled, running back up to his booth

"Good luck M'lady" Chat winked

"Thanks" I smirked, biting my bottom lip to try and keep myself from laughing in his face

We both backed into our corners, in preparation for the battle.

Chat went first. His technique was good but he started off too strong, he would wear himself out really quick like that. So that's how I decided to approach the battle, I started out simple and slowly worked my way up to more difficult moves.

For the last round, if I didn't finish it off, I would lose. So I just let myself go, and for the first time in a long time, I had fun while dancing. I let all of my pent up emotion of how boxed in, and mad I had been these past couple years, go.

Then, the music ended. And I posed.

Silence.

Not a word was spoken.

Then the crowd erupted into cheers.

I smiled and looked over at Chat, whose mouth was wide in shock.

I walked over to him and smiled "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

He snapped out of it quick. All he did was give a smirk, then bow down to me, in front of the entire club. Everyone started cheering "Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!"

I smiled at all of them a waved towards the crowd.

"Let's give it up for our new champion! Ladybug!" The DJ yelled from his both

The crowd went wild and slowly started breaking apart as the DJ put back on the regular track. I pushed through the crowd to grab Chat Noir's arm.

He turned to look at me a smiled "Well Bugaboo, that was impressive" He said

"Maybe now you won't be so cocky," I said taking a seat at the bar, next to him again

"You definitely shined tonight" He chuckled

"Why, thank you," I said as my drink was slid to me by the bartender "But you can have your title back, I don't want it," I said taking a sip of my drink

I saw him choke on whatever he was drinking next to me "W-what?"

"You can have it" I repeated

"Why would you want to give it up?" He asked, wide-eyed

"Well" I looked down and started to play with the napkin that was under my drink "My studio doesn't allow us to practice any kind of breakdancing, and I'm just not good enough to risk that," I said taking another slow sip of my drink

"Are you kidding me right now?!" He kind of shouted

I looked over startled "What?" I choked out. Coke still foaming in my mouth.

"Bug, your one of the best dancers I've ever seen in my life. It would be a crime if you stopped dancing, and hey I'll let you in on a little secret" He said leaning towards me a little "My studio doesn't allow breakdancing either. And I'm nowhere near as good as you. You just proved that" He said motioning towards the dance floor

"Yeah but..-" I started

He cut me off "Why do you dance?" He asked

"What?"

"Why, do you dance?" He said again

"Because It's a beautiful art form" I answered looking at him with disbelief in my eyes

"EEHH," He made a buzzer sound "Wrong answer"

"What?" I said seriously confused

"I'm not talking about your classical training. And yes I can tell you have classical training, cause even while busting out those moves, your toes were still pointed." He said swirling his drink around in his cup "I'm talking about why you're here. About why and how you just beat me in that battle."

"Well, I've been dancing hip-hop since I was little but gave it up when I joined my studio," I said making sure not to let any other information slip

"So why did you stop?" He pressed

"I just told you" I snorted taking another sip of my drink "My studio doesn't allow it"

"But do you want to do it?" He asked

"Well...yeah I guess?" I said

"You guess?" He questioned

"Well, yeah, no. I don't know?!" I said getting frustrated

"Based on the fact that you don't know, probably means that you love it but just won't admit it to yourself," He said his tone softening

"Since when were you a counselor?" I asked, half joking, half not

"Well, I've had a lot of it" He let out a breath

I looked at him wondering what he could mean by that but, decided that was a matter for a different day.

"So I'm going to ask you again" He smiled goofily at me "Why, do you, Ms. Ladybug, dance?"

"Well..." I said smiling and tapping my chin "Probably because I love it"

"DING DING DING" He exclaimed, "We have a winner!"

 **. . .**

 **does anyone ever get a blister on their foot and it looks like skin but theres like water in it? no?** **just me? alright.**

 **Tmi much?**

 **yeah sorry.**

 **-TOL3**


	4. It's a Tragic Love Story

Marinette's P.O.V

I woke up to the screaming of my alarm clock once again and groaned out in frustration. I didn't get home from Club Miraculous last night, until 2:37 A.M.!

I was exhausted. But I still had dance practice. It felt boring compared to the rush of last night. I smiled at the memories.

Yet again, late. I sighed rubbing my temples. Coffee. I needed coffee.

I quickly threw on, some dance 'appropriate' clothes, grabbed my bag, making sure to hide my Ladybug outfit in the back of my closet, and ran downstairs, to grab some breakfast and COFFEE, COFFEE, COFFEE!

I once again ran all the way to the studio and barged through the door to have Natalie point towards studio B. I thanked her and ran to the locker room where Alya stood getting impatient.

"Thank god" She cried "One more minute and we would've been late," She said as she ushered me into class

I sighed, as I pushed through the doors, preparing myself to face a livid Madam Bustier, but she wasn't there. There were only students in the crowded room.

"Hey," I said to the class "Where's Madam Bustier?"

I got a course of 'I don't know's' and some shrugs. I was grateful she wasn't here for two reasons; one because then I didn't have to practice ballet, and two because then I wouldn't have to do consequences for being late.

I looked at Alya and she just shrugged. "I uh- heard that she called in sick today," Adrien said to the class awkwardly, because he's the only one that could ever know that.

"-T-than-nk-s" I stuttered.

God dammit.

He just smiled and walked over to his friend Nino, who was here watching for the day.

I nudged Alya when I noticed Nino. Nino and Alya have had an unspoken 'thing' forever. Nino goes to the same school as Alya and me during the school year, Adrien only just started going to school with us last year, but me and Alya have known Nino since we were kids.

She looked to where my eyes were directed, and I saw a slow redness creep up the back of her neck. She turned around quickly so her back was to him and said: "What is he doing here?!" She hissed

"I don't know..." I trailed off "Maybe he came to see a certain brunette friend of mine?" I asked, teasing her

"YOU DID NOT INVITE HIM" She screeched but kept it quite enough so the boys behind us wouldn't hear

"Noo..." I smirked like a certain cat I know "But you better think fast because he's coming over here" I said turning her around to face an approaching Nino

"Hey Alya, hey Marinette," Nino said as he now stood in front of us, Adrien coming out from behind him. I felt my heart skip and cursed myself silently

"N-nino" Alya stuttered. Wait. Alya stuttered? OMG ALYA STUTTERED. There is no way she would ever hear the end of this from me. She cleared her throat "What are you doing here?" She said pulling herself together

"Oh, I'm going to hang out with Adrien after his practice, and I heard you guys were in his class so I came to say hi," He said rubbing the nape of his neck, where his red hat rested

"Um okay," She said "Hi" She did a weird wave thing. This is so unlike Alya, what's going on?

"Hey" He replied eyeing her. Even he could tell something was off. And he's a guy.

I pinched her elbow when Adrien and Nino fell back into a conversation and whispered to her "What's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know! You're supposed to be the one stuttering!" She said

"I know that's why I'm freaking out!" I said in the same tone, eye's bugging

Finally, a stumbling Madam Bustier barged into the classroom. I don't know what made me realize it first, the strong smell of alcohol, or the way that she couldn't seem to get her feet underneath her body, but she was beyond wasted.

"M-Madam Bustier?" Rose asked, and her head snapped towards Rose

"Sit down! All of you!" She yelled at the class. She didn't even notice Nino in the room

We all did as we were told, in fear of what she might do in her drunken state. I looked over to see Alya yanking Adrien's sleeve, "What do we do?" She whispered to him

"I don't know" He replied not taking his eyes off the teacher

"Should we get your dad?" I was surprised at my own voice

Alya gave me a small proud smile, despite what was happening around us. Adrien scoffed and said something unexpected "He's not _actually_ here"

I nodded noticing the tone in his voice and decided not to press the subject. "So what we just sit through this madness?" Alya whisper shouted at him

Nino finally pipped up and asked, "Is this what class is like for you guys every day?"

"No!" We all whispered in sync

"Listen up brats!" She yelled "I have decided the concept for our Summer Show" She announced "It's about love" I heard Chloe squeal from across the room, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes "And how awful it all is" She deadpanned

Well, that was unexpected.

"It's a tragic love story," She said failing her arms around, trying to explain the concept "About how a young girl loves someone so, so much. But no matter what she does for them, she's pushed away. Then when she finally gives up on this person, they decided they want to be in her life, so she stupidly lets them back in, then they screw her over by cheating on her with ' _the hot blonde chick_ '" Her voice raised into a nasally squeak when she said those words

"Well now we know what happened to Madam Bustier," I said quietly to myself, earning quite chuckles from the group beside me

All of a sudden she broke down in sobs, her body racking and she hoarsely choked out through the muffled cries "Try out's are on Wednesday" She started sobbing again "Class dismissed"

She said as she curled herself into a ball and sat crying.

I wanted to help her, or do something, but some other students had the same idea and were just shoved away, so we just silently walked back to the locker room.

I feel bad for Madam Bustier.

 **. . .**

 **ha**

 **i know that's not how marinettes teacher is at all but i feel like that's how marinettes ballet teacher should b portrayed so sorry ms. bustier!**

 **bye lovies**

 **-TOL3**


	5. Tryout's

Marinette's P.O.V

It was Wednesday, aka, tryout's for the Summer Show, which was a drunken idea by our ballet instructor, Madam Bustier.

It also meant that my Wednesday night was going to be spent at the dance studio, instead of at Club Miraculous.

About a week ago I had worked out a schedule with Tikki. Turns out when you're the reigning soloist champion, you have some extra responsibilities to take care of.

So on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday, nights I was at the Club. I didn't mind it at all though, the Club was kind of a safe haven for everyone, including me.

So the way being champion works is, every week you pay a fee to Club Miraculous of $7, normally. The champion gets to either not have to pay that fee (because some past champions have had some financial struggles), for as long as they are champion, or give up that privilege, for some extra studio, and rehearsal time. I choose the extra rehearsal time, as did apparently Chat Noir in the past. But they also, no matter what, have to help organize how their battles would play out. What kind of music. What style of dance. When on that Friday night. All that good stuff.

So I had texted Tikki, that we were going to need to reschedule seeing as it was a requirement to have some part in the Summer Show.

I groaned as I shuffled my feet towards the small studio on the corner. This was not how I wanted to spend my Wednesday night.

I threw the door open, and Natalie looked up with a surprised look on her face. But a second later, it was straight back to the blank stare that I had gotten, oh so used to seeing.

"You're here on time for once?" She questioned, her voice flat "I must not be in the right studio" She snorted at her own joke, "Studio B"

"Thanks," I said shouldering my bag and making the trudge towards the locker room.

I opened the door, and for once, not just Alya was there. Alya looked up and shock crossed her face "Marinette are you feeling okay?!" She asked as she rushed up to me "Cause for once you're actually on time" She rolled her eyes at the end

I shoved her and laughed "Hey I'm on time...sometimes" I trailed off, the lie dying in my throat

"Yeah" She laughed "And I'm Ladybug"

I stood there, a cold sweat making it's way to the back of my neck "W-what?" I asked my smile fading

"Okay so get this girl," Alya said in a lower voice, pulling me away from the other students in the locker room "You know that Club Miraculous place?" I nodded slowly "I got an invite!" She cheered. I smiled at her, hoping and praying that she would end the conversation there

I played along "It's real?" I asked like I didn't know

She nodded her head so fast I thought it was gonna fly off "Yeah, and there's this dancer there, Ladybug and she totally came in one day out of nowhere, and kicked the reigning champ, Chat Noir's, ass!" She said excitedly

"Okay," I said slowly

"And guess what?" She asked even more excitedly if that was even possible

"What?"

"I bet anything, I could get you an invite too" She smirked at me

I felt myself go pale "T-that sounds awesome Alya!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster "But you know me, I'm not really the club type"

"Oh, girl come on!" She begged "Do this for me. I feel like I never see you anymore, and my birthday's coming up..." She trailed off "So this can be like my birthday present! Come on. Please, please, please, please, please" She begged, putting her hands up in what looked like the way you would pray

There was no way I was getting out of this "Fine" I said barely audible, but she heard me anyway

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank, you!" She said jumping up and down "Hey, and maybe we'll even get to meet Ladybug" She winked

"Yeah maybe" I smiled, tugging at my bottom lip with my teeth

What had I just gotten myself into?

Before I had too much time to think about it, the door opened and we were all called into the studio.

I followed Alya, just trying to push the fear out of the back of my mind. Alya and I will just go on a night that Ladybug is 'supposed' to be there, and then we'll leave quickly. It's not like anyone will recognize me except Tikki anyway. I breathed. It would be okay. I would be okay.

"I need all my ladies, going out for the lead role right here please," Madam Bustier said as she was finally sober enough to start to form coherent sentences

It was Chloe, Rose, Alix, Mylene, and Sabrina, who were going out for the part. Madam Bustier scanned the faces and frowned. She looked across the room until she caught my eye "Marinette" She called my name, and I looked up from where I was lacing up my pointe shoes

"Yes?"

"Are you not trying out for the leading role?" She asked

I was taken aback by her question, with how late I always am, I was sure Madam Bustier hated my guts "I didn't think that I would be chosen" I admitted

"Really?" She asked. Either she wasn't aware that the entire class could hear our conversation, or she just didn't care "Because I thought you would be a perfect fit"

"Seriously?" I asked, not quite buying that she was serious yet

"Quite" She answered nodding her head "You have the look and the emotion. So will you try out?" She asked

How was I supposed to say no to that? I couldn't say I didn't want to. The poor lady had already been through enough recently "I-I don't know the dance" I said as I felt Chloe's glare pounding into the back of my skull

"Ms. Bourgeois, would you be so kind as to help Marinette learn the dance?" She asked facing towards Chloe, who looked like she was about ready to kill

"Of course," She said through gritted teeth

She walked over towards me and ran through the routine so quick it made my head spin.

"There. Glad I could help!" She said all cheery and sarcastic. She then rolled her eyes and stalked off

"Well," I said as Alya came up to me from behind

"Hey, Mari" I heard Adrien say, I turned around my face already pink just at the sound of his voice "Do you need some help with the routine?"

"I uh-"

Alya cut me off before I could embarrass myself too badly "She means yes" She said shoving me forward towards him. I just nodded frantically, agreeing with her.

For about 20 minutes, I GOT TO DANCE WITH ADRIEN!

SQUUUUEEEEEEE!

Literally, best 20 minutes of my entire life.

"Alright Ms. Dupian-Cheng, are you ready?" Madam Bustier asked

I nodded even though I didn't know if I would ever be ready. The Summer Show is one of the biggest events the studio throws, Mr. Agrest himself will not only be there but will have a whole bunch of dance scouts from all over the world with him, and to be a featured dancer pretty much guarantees that you'll get to take whatever career in dance you so choose. It's pretty much every dancer's dream.

I took my place and started dancing, I forgot about my technique and just let myself go. That was something Chat had taught me recently, to just stop being so technical about everything, and to just dance with your heart. I was really thankful that I had him as a friend.

Once the dance was over, I ended up in the same pose I had started in. But I felt freer than I ever have before. I wasn't sure if I could remember a time when I had enjoyed dancing ballet more than I was right now. Chat was starting to help remind me why I love to dance. And that is a favor that I will never be able to repay.

I heard some low clapping around me as I stood to face Madam Bustier, she smiled at me kindly "Thank you Marinette"

"But, she had no technic whatsoever!" Chloe shouted gaining everyone's attention

"Ms. Bourgeois," Madam Bustier said in a stern voice "While Marinette's technic, wasn't quite up to par, you can tell she danced with raw emotion, and it was a site to see" She beamed

I smiled shyly at the compliment "Therefore, Marinette if you would like the role, it's all yours" She said

"T-thank you" I stuttered, shocked at what had just happened

I ran back over the Alya and gave her a hug "Oh my god!" She screamed with me "Girl you just beat Chloe with a piece you learned 20 minutes ago"

"Yeah," I said shaking my head dumbfounded "I can't even remember what happened" I laughed

"Well you were amazing" She smiled with me, slinging an arm around my shoulder

"Yeah you really were" I heard Adrien from behind us, and I turned and went pink all over again

"T-th-ank you" I choked out the first word, hoping I didn't embarrass myself too horribly

"So I guess I'll see you at rehearsals then?" He asked suddenly

"What?" I said my face falling

"Oh right! I'm the male lead" He laughed

"OH" I laughed, totally freaking out on the inside "Right, right."

"Well, I'll see you later" With that, he waved, picked up his bag, and headed out of the studio

I looked over the Alya. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ADRIEN WAS THE MALE LEAD?!" I shouted, not caring who heard

"Because I knew that you'd get nervous and blow your chance" She giggled "Don't worry. You can thank me later"

I sighed but smiled silently to myself. I had a feeling I would be thanking Alya later.

 **. . .**

 **yeaa**

 **so were going back to the club next chapter, and don't worryyyy i have a plan, they'll get together soon...ish**

 **ik im cruel**

 **see ya later sk8r :p**

 **-TOL3**


	6. Partners?

Marinette's P.O.V

It was Friday night and was officially my second week as champion at Club Miraculous. But that also means having to be there an hour beforehand so I could make sure everything was set for the battle.

It was 9:15 at night, when I scaled the side of my balcony to run through the dark of night, and to Miraculous, where dozens of people would be waiting to try and get a glimpse of the underground dance-off.

You could hear it far before you could see it. I walked down the street, my Ladybug outfit already on, and red paint smeared over my eyes when I started to hear the noise of the excited onlookers hoping to get into a club they'd never see.

"Look its Ladybug!" I heard someone shout

I turned, waved, and smiled as I walked into the small building, then down the stairs and into the club. There were some people down there buzzing excitedly around a sign-up sheet for all the battles that night, but most people weren't there yet, because the actual battles didn't begin until 10:00, and that was the main attraction.

I scanned the room and quickly found DJ Bubbler, at his both, preparing some tracks for the night. I started to make my way over to him, I had spent the week working out a good playlist for all the battles that were to go down tonight, with him.

"Hey Bubbler," I said climbing up, onto the raised platform, and behind the booth with him

"Wassup Bug?" He asked looking up at me smiling

"Nothing just came to make sure everything's ready for tonight," I said leaning onto the table, careful not to accidentally mess up any of his work

"Yup we're all good," He said shooting me a thumbs up "Thank's for all your help, by the way," He added quickly

"Of course," I said removing myself from the table, that was supporting my weight "Didn't Chat Noir do the same whenever he was champion?" I asked

"Whenever he could" Bubbler scoffed

I quirked a brow at him "What do you mean?"

"Well Chat always wanted to be here, he loves it trust me" Bubbler started "But in the real world, he's really busy and his parents are really strict so it gets hard to sneak away" He explained

My eye's widened "You know who he is in real life?"

"Well..., er- yeah," He said, trying to make sure he didn't reveal too much about himself, or the cat "We both got an invite at the same time. Mine was for a gig as the DJ, his invite was to dance" He explained, quickly glancing up from his booth

"Wow," I said "Didn't know you guys were that close"

"Yeah he's like a brother to me" Bubbler tried to hide a sly smile, but I saw it "Hey good luck tonight, it seems like you have a challenger" Bubbler added before I hopped off the platform

"Who?" I asked curiously

"Someone by the name 'Reflekta'" He answered, still nose deep in his own world of turntables

I nodded my head, mostly to myself, before walking into the shared locker room for anyone that came to dance.

I sighed as I threw my dance bag onto the bench near my locker, what if I lost my title tonight? I had never heard of Reflekta, what if they dethroned me, my first week of having the title. What if people thought I wasn't worthy of being the reigning champion? In a moment, I was filled with all sorts of self-doubt.

"Hey M'lady," Chat said giving me a grin as he came to sit down with me on the bench. He frowned as he saw my face "Why are you upset?"

"What if I beat you by dumb luck?" I asked facing my body towards his

"What?" He said confused

"Like what if I'm not good enough to be champion. What if you were just off your game or something that night. What if that's why I won?" I asked, a frown making its way onto my face

"LB, you're one of the best dancers I've ever seen. Trust me when I say it's not dumb luck" He smiled at me, placing his hand on top of mine. I glanced down at our hands, and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. That's weird. What was going on?

I just smiled at him, grateful that he was here and able to help calm my nerves. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I'm not sure why I did it. It just felt right in the moment. Chat was really the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

"I gather you're feeling a little nervous about your first battle as champion?" He murmured into my hair

"Yeah" I let out a dry laugh "A little"

"Don't be," He said flatly "You'll kick their ass"

I laughed, a genuine true laugh. "Thanks, Chat"

"Hey I actually had something to ask you" He must've remembered as he pulled his body away from mine, to look at me clearly

"Hmm?" I hummed, removing my head from his shoulder

"I was wondering if you'd like to team up for Saturday?" He asked excitedly

"What's Saturday?" I asked confused

He scoffed becoming the joking Chat Noir that I knew and loved "You know, the day after today, but before Sunday-"

I cut him off "Seriously?" I deadpanned

"Okay, okay" He smiled at me "It's partners night, it's when the team dancers go up against other teams, for the champion spot" He explained, looking just a tad nervous

"I would love to," I said "But, on Saturday's I'm going to have to practice for my studio, so I wouldn't be able to rehearse" I frowned because the idea of being partners excited me

"The first time doesn't have to be anything serious" He snorted "Besides, all day Saturday I'm running around Paris, so I wouldn't get to either. This is just a way to vibe with each other while dancing" He explained "So..."

"Sooo..." I mimicked him

"What do you think?" He asked

"I don't know," I said tapping my chin "I'll have to get back to you on that" I smiled

"What. A. Tease." He said between breaths, pressing a hand to his chest

"Why. Thank. You." I said tapping his chest with each word

"WHAT'S UP MIRACULOUS, YOU READY TO PARTY?!" I heard Bubbler yell into the mic from outside the locker room, alerting us that it was time to battle

"Think about it" Chat said as he got up, and walked out of the locker room

I sighed as the door closed, and Chat was gone from the room. I did want to be partners. I really did. But I already had so much going on.

I shook the thought from my head and stood up. I quickly shoved my dance bag into my locker and closed it, running towards the back of the locker room, to a second door that got me closer to Bubbler's booth, than the first door.

I pushed my way through the door and looked out at the crowd. There were a lot of faces I didn't recognize here, but there were also some I did. That's what made me nervous. I spotted her clear as day, in the middle of the crowd, cellphone in hand, recording the current battle between Stone Heart, and Vanisher.

There was no way it could've been anyone else. Clear as day, there stood Alya, with purple paint smeared over her eyes, glasses gone, baggy black sweatpants, purple sneakers, and a loose-fitting crop top that had a glowing purple wifi symbol plastered on the front.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"HERE'S REFLEKTA!" Bubbler shouted, as a girl who looked to be around my age flipped into the pit

"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR NEW CHAMP, LADYBUG!" He shouted into the mic

I walked out from behind the shadows, smirking. I jumped down into the pit and crossed my arms. This Reflekta girl was taller than me by a couple inches, but when you're taller it can be harder to pull off some more advanced tricks.

"Prepare to loose Ladybug" She sneered

I scoffed "Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is" I shot right back

"HERE WE GO" Bubbler shouted once more before putting on the song we had picked out together, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons started booming through the speakers

I started us off. I went for a combo that was relatively easy until I got a chance to see how good she was. Before I could finish she took over, I waited patiently watching her every move assessing how experienced she was.

Reflekta had some moves I'll give her that, but they weren't advanced and she seemed to barely be touching some of the more complicated ones, which means I was going to have to pull out some of my best tricks for this battle.

As her combo was coming close to an end I smirked as I took over the floor. I popped and locked, then headed into a more advanced combo, and ended it with a headspin. I smirked as the music ended and the crowd started chanting "Ladybug! Ladybug! Ladybug!"

I smiled at the crowd and waved "AND THE WINNER IS LADYBUG!" Bubbler shouted, making the crowd cheer some more

I walked over to a pouting Reflekta and stuck out my hand "It was a good battle" I said offering up a small smile

She looked at my hand, and then my face "Thanks. Congrats" She said as she reached out and shook it, giving me a smile

She then walked back into the crowd to go and have fun for the rest of that night. I smiled to myself, as Chat Noir made his way over to me.

"Good job LB" He smirked

"Why thank you kitty," I said rolling my eyes up towards the back of my head

"So," He said giving me a playful smirk "Did you think at all about what I said earlier?" He asked

"Yes I did," I said nodding my head

"Sooo..?" He asked, eager

"I think being partners wouldn't be all that bad" I admitted

"Awesome!" He said smiling at me

For a second I saw him glance over my shoulder. "Hey, I got to go, but I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I confirmed

"Until then, M'lady" He quickly took my hand, gave it a small peck, then ran to go meet up with Bubbler

I gasped at the small action, before pulling myself together. I smiled silently to myself

I started to walk back towards the locker room until I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Marinette?"

 **. . .**

 **okay let me explain**

 **so basically this is where alya shows up right?**

 **and without the magic of kawami's they shouldn't be able to tell who is who, so I'm making it so that Nino, Adrien, and Marinette don't know each other all that well, but will soon come to realize who they are in the end (duh), but alya's marinettes best friend so she's obviously gonna know.**

 **so yeah.**

 **Oh and also new update for posting. I've been posting every other day for right now bc it's a new story but bc i have a few chapters out, im only going to b posting on fridays now and maybe some other times during the week. yeah okay. byyyyyyeeeee 3**

 **im evil**

 **peace :P**

 **-TOL3**


	7. Alya Knows

Marinette's P.O.V

"Marinette?"

I spun around so fast I think I heard my neck crack.

There stood a wide-eyed Alya, desperately clutching onto her phone like it was some sort of lifeline. "A-alya" I tried to get out

"Y-you're Ladybug," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice

I whipped my head around to make sure no one could hear our conversation, seeing as we were still in the club "Can we maybe talk about this somewhere else?" I said with a pleading look

She looked around and seemed to realize where we were, then nodded at me briefly, before following me into the locker room.

I closed the door to the locker room then did a quick scan to make sure we were alone. I sat down on the bench closest to me and looked down at my feet.

Oh my god. Alya's gonna hate me forever, isn't she? She's never going to want to have anything to do with me ever again and I'm going to be all alone, and she'll tell Adrien I'm desperately in love with him, and then he'll think I'm a weirdo and then he'll date Chloe, and my life will be ruined!

"Marinette," She said, and I realized I hadn't been listening to her, as I was far too busy drowning in the possibility of losing my best friend

"S-sorry" I stuttered

"Why didn't you tell me?" She frowned and crossed her arms over her body

"I-I don't know" I started. And I really didn't know why I didn't tell her when she told me she got an invite "I guess I got scared" I said looking at me feet

"Scared of what?" She asked, and I could hear the hurt and confusion in her voice

"Well you just kept going on about how great Ladybug was," I said finally meeting her eyes "And I guess I thought that if I told you that I was Ladybug, you just wouldn't think that she was anything special anymore," I said shrugging

It was the truth.

Alya had talked about Ladybug like she was some hero saving people. I was scared that I would lose her if I told her it was me. I mean what can I do? Dance? Ladybug wasn't me no matter how much I wanted her to be. She was just what I wished I was.

"Oh Mari," She said finally, taking a seat next to me. She put a hand on my shoulder and made me look at her "I would never, ever think any of those things" She said sweetly

"In fact" She continued, a smirk making its way onto her face, "I think that you are soooo much cooler now that you're Ladybug" She laughed, making me let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding in

"Really?" I asked laughing with her now

"Really." She said smiling at me "And, I heard a certain blonde talking to our friend with a red hat about how much he admires a certain spotted bug" She winked at me

No matter how misleading that sentence may have been for anyone else, I understood it perfectly "ADRIEN WAS TALKING ABOUT LADYBUG?!" I shrieked jumping up in pure excitement, and shock.

"Mmhm" She nodded her head, crossing her arms, with her signature smirk

"Wait," I said dumbfounded "How does Adrien even know who Ladybug is?" I said confusion overtaking me

"Oh my god." Alya said looking wide-eyed at me "Do you think he dances here?" She asked

"Alya there's no way" I snorted "I know just about everyone here, plus why would he ever go against his father. He was the one that banned breakdancing from the studio" I said pointedly

"That's a good point," She said, confusion was still written across her face "But everyone here is in disguise, he could just be really good at hiding who he is" She pointed out

"Maybe," I said considering it for a second "But wouldn't we have seen someone who looks similar to Adrien if he really was dancing here?"

"You would think" She snorted "I don't know, your little kitty friend has blonde hair and green eyes" She pointed out

"Chat?!" I whispered shouted, half appalled, half shocked because she was right "It 100% is NOT Chat Noir" I said with confidence "I would know by now. I mean I have to dance with him tomorrow" I said

"You and Chat are dancing tomorrow?" She asked excitedly

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay don't get mad," She said, I looked over worried

"Alya what did you do?" I said bringing a hand to my forehead

"In hindsight, I didn't know it was you at the time, but I made a fan page for you and Chat Noir," She said bringing out my phone so she could show me "It's called the Ladyblog, and I have all of your dance battles up on the sight since you've started dancing here. I have weekly updates, and a column trying to guess who you really are..." She chuckled awkwardly at the last part "But I'll stop updating that part"

I laughed "Alya you're the best," I said throwing my arms around her neck in a hug

She returned it instantly "And you're the bug!" She laughed at her own joke

"Haha," I said rolling my eyes, only then did I glance back down at her outfit "Hey, what's your name?"

"What?" She confused

"No" I snorted "Like your 'stage name' as Plagg would say"

"OH," She said, her eyes lighting up "LadyWifi" She smiled shyly

"It suits you," I said with a smile of my own

"Thanks!" She beamed

"Alright," I said as I clapped my hands together "How about we head home?" I said, stifling a yawn at the end of my sentence

"Wait," She said, "Is this why you're always late?"

I laughed "As of recently yes, but no I just like to sleep," I said, as we both laughed

Together, we headed out of the locker room, but when heading up the stairs I stopped us, so we could go say hi to Tikki.

We walked down the hallway, and to the back of her little office. The door was open just a crack, but it was enough for us to see a light shining in the otherwise dark hallway.

I was about to knock on the door but then I heard an all too familiar voice ring through the silence, and I stopped myself.

"Kid, you know I can't give you any information on her" I heard Plagg say through the door

"Wh-" I slapped a hand over Alya's mouth, then brought a finger up to my own, signaling for her to be quite

"Come on Plagg, please"

Chat?

"If you really want to know so much about her, then why don't you ask her" I could hear Plagg getting more irritated

"Don't you think I want to?" Chat said matching his tone. I heard Chat groan in frustration "Look, s-she's different, okay? I don't know why but she is. I just need to know"

Need to know what? About who? What was going on?

"I can't tell you. You know that" Plagg said, his voice softening "How would you feel if I told her some quite personal things in your profile, about you"

I could practically see the way Plagg would raise his eyebrow at Chat.

"Okay fine," Chat said, I thought he was about to give up trying to get any information out of the man until I heard him say "What can you tell me then? As her partner. As her friend. As resigned champion?"

Wait.

Partner? Friend? Was he talking about me? What could he possibly want to know?

I heard Plagg sigh "The only thing I can confirm, is that you were right when you guessed that she dances at your studio." Plagg said stretching out the word confirm

So if he is talking about me, that means Chat goes to my studio.

WAIT CHAT GOES TO MY STUDIO.

I looked over at Alya and she seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as me.

HOLY SHIT.

I heard shuffling of feet and realized that the conversation would soon be over, and we had to get out of there.

Me and Alya quietly crept back down the hallway, towards the staircase, and as soon as we got there, we booked it all the way out of the studio.

We both looked at each other wide-eyed, slightly out of breath from running up all those stairs.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned, not sure if my ears were playing tricks on me

"Every word" She panted out

This was going to make tomorrow very weird...

so i made it so alya found out early bc you'll see how later having her for ladyblog and and other stuff is important.

that's all i can really say rn without revaling too much about the plotline

hey guys i'm putting this in right before i post. sorry i didn't post yesterday but i was traveling allllll day cause me and my family are in HAWAIIIIIII. YAYY. IM SO EXCITED. OKAY LOVE YOU BYE️

lemme know what chu think so farrrr

bye lovies

-TOL3


	8. Duet

Marinette's P.O.V

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **"MARINETTE!1!1!1!"**

 **I leaped to my feet ready to punch someone.**

 **IT WAS SATURDAY.**

 **THE ONE DAY I GET TO SLEEP IN.**

 **"Woah," Alya said, backing away from me and putting her hands up in a defensive position**

 **"Alyaaaa" I whined, throwing myself back on to my bed**

 **"Mari, aren't you forgetting something?" She hummed**

 **"No" I huffed "It's Saturday all I have to do is-" My breath hitched. I gasped in pure shock and annoyance. "I HAVE SUMMER SHOW REHEARSALS" I jumped out of my bed and raced to my closet**

 **"No shit Sherlock," Alya said "You're welcome by the way"**

 **"Thank you!" I called to her from inside my walk-in closet where I was currently diving into a bucket of my dance clothes**

 **"Your mom has breakfast for you on the counter, you have to meet Chat Noir at 8:30, prior to the competition, Bubbler wants to review the set list one more time, and you have summer show rehearsals with Adrien in 15 minutes, so we have to move" She said as I came running out of the closet. Alya was reading my entire schedule off her phone. My god. Life would've been so much easier if I told her I was Ladybug earlier.**

 **"You, are the best person ALIVE," I said grabbing my dance bag**

 **"I know" She hummed, as she followed me out of my room, and down the ladder to the kitchen**

 **I quickly grabbed the toast my mom laid out for me, and we headed outside of the bakery. I started walking down the street towards the studio, but Alya's voice stopped me.**

 **"Hey, where are you going?" She questioned**

 **"Uh, to the studio," I said looking at her weirdly**

 **"Well I think I know a way that's a lot faster" She smirked**

 **I walked back over to her, curious as to what she was talking about. We rounded the corner of the bakery and sitting there was a Black Jeep Wrangler. I almost passed out.**

 **"Wha-how?" I said, not being able to form any kind of coherent words**

 **"Well I've been saving my money, and my parents helped me out for an early birthday gift," She said beaming, she was clearly overjoyed**

 **That's right. Alya's birthday was on Tuesday, and I still had to finish her gift.**

 **"Well come on!" She said unlocking the car and jumping into the driver's seat**

 **I laughed as I threw my stuff into the backseat of the car and slide into the passenger's seat next to her.**

 **"TO THE STUDIO!" She shouted then stomped on the gas**

 **The car retched forward and I thought I was going to die. OH no. OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. OH No.**

 **Oh, wait. It isn't that bad.**

 **Okay. It's good now. Good job Alya.**

 **The drive to the studio was short, as expected because I would usually walk, but it was still really cool to ride in Alya's new jeep!**

 **She dropped me off at the front of the small studio, while she drove around to the back, to park the car.**

 **I heaved my bag onto my shoulder and headed into the studio on time, for once.**

 **"Studio B"**

 **Natalie didn't even look up.**

 **I silently nodded my head to myself then made the trudge to the locker room. Why couldn't I be dancing with Chat right now?**

 **WOAH DONT GET ME WRONG.**

 **ADRIEN IS A DREAM BOAT AND I LOVE MY CROISSANT, BUT CAN WE JUST NOT DO BALLET?! FOR ONCE?!**

 **I was lacing up my pointe shoes in the locker room when I heard Alya throw her bag down next to mine.**

 **"Hey so I was thinking for tonight at Club Mir-"**

 **I stopped myself before I could do too much damage.**

 **Instead of Alya there stood the one and only Adrien Agrest.**

 **"A-Adrien!" I squeaked out surprised**

 **"Hey Marinette" He smiled a kind smile at me that made my knees go weak "Sorry, what were you saying?"**

 **I visibly paled "O-oh, n-nothing"**

 **He just smiled and took a seat next to me on the bench. What was he doing in the GIRLS LOCKEROOM?**

 **"W-what a-re you doing i-n the gi-irls lockeroom" I hiccuped my way through the sentence**

 **"Oh" He looked up from where he was lacing up his own pointe shoes, his were much nicer than mine "The boys lockeroom had some kind of leak, so we're sharing for now" There was that damn smile again**

 **I just smiled widely and nodded.**

 **"OH ADRIKINSSSS!"**

 **I groaned along side of the boy next to me.**

 **"Hey Chloe" Adrien said uncomfortably as Chloe threw her arms around his neck**

 **"Guess what?!" She squealed, in her high nasally voice**

 **"What?" He questioned as he tried to gently pry the girl off of him**

 **"Daddy said you can come over for dinner tonight on our yacht! Where there will be no peasants aloud" She glanced at me quickly, and I took that as my que to leave, thinking I had burned my eyeballs enough for one day**

 **I shook my head as I closed my locker shut, and headed into studio B.**

 **Alya stood waiting for me at the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, clearly not happy with the fact that Chloe had interrupted me and Adrien's little 'chat'.**

 **"Let it go" I said walking past her, through the doors, and patting her arm quickly**

 **"She's just a brat" Alya fumed following me into the studio**

 **"I know" I hummed, not actually caring much**

 **"How are you so calm about this, we're talking about Adrien here!" She whispered yelled at me in shock**

 **"I don't know" I admitted honestly "I just think I'm too tired to care for Chloe's bullshit right now"**

 **Alya rammed her body into mine squeezing me really tight "Oohhhh! How my Mari's growing up!"**

 **I just chuckled at her antics and hugged her back "Love you too Alya"**

 **"Come on everyone let's go!" Madam Bustier called from the front of the room**

 **Adrien then walked out of the locker room, still trying to pry Chloe off his arm.**

 **We all headed to the bar and warmed up as per usual. Then we broke off into groups to rehearse our different parts in the show.**

 **That left Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Chloe in a group. (I felt bad for Alya). The next group consisted of Sabrina, Alex, Kim, Max, Nino, who Madam Bustier mistook for a student in the rush of it all, and Ivan. That left me and Adrien to work on our duet that would be the centerpiece of the show.**

 **Okay Mari. Breathe in. Breathe out.**

 **NOPE CANT DO IT.**

 **IM GONNA DANCE WITH ADRIENNNNN. OMG ENDJDJBDHDUU!1!1!1!**

 **"Hey Marinette, you ready to work on the duet" Adrien's angelic like voice rang out**

 **"Yeah" OMG I DIDNT EVEN STUTTER**

 **We headed over to Studio A so we could work without interruptions.**

 **"Okay, so how do you think we should start the dance off?" He asked setting down his dance bag in the corner**

 **I better not mess this up.**

 **"Umm...I-I don't know" I said making my way towards the middle of the floor. He slid the CD into the player and the music started "H-How about we just start to dance and- and see what we come up with?" I suggested weakly**

 **Oh he probably thought that was a horrible idea. Then he'll never love me! Oh my gosh I just ruined my entire life with that one stupid idea. Stupid, stupid Marinette.**

 **"That's a great idea Mari!" He beamed at me, joining me in the middle of the floor**

 **I swear to god my heart actually skipped a beat.**

 **As the music started Adrien was the first to start dancing, it was mesmerizing to watch. He looked so graceful. And hot.**

 **Then I remembered I had to dance too.**

 **I started moving my body to the beat of the music, eventually we rejoined each other in the middle of the dance floor and he goofily held his hand out to me. I blushed but had no hesitation when I took it and started to dance with him.**

 **We swayed to the music, doing a dramatic dip every so often, just laughing with each other and having fun.**

 **I snorted when he had me spin him like he was the girl.**

 **We ended in a pose with our faces just inches away, both breathing heavily with stupid smiles on our faces.**

 **My face was not just red from dancing.**

 **I felt his hands twitch, moving oh so slightly on my lower back. One of my arms was resting comfortably on his shoulder, while the other was holding his on my hip.**

 **We slowly started to detach from each other, both with a small blush creeping up on our faces. Well his was small. I was a god damn tomato.**

 **"S-so where do you want to go-go from there?" I asked, trying my best not to stutter too much**

 **He smiled at me, that knee weakening smile "Where ever you want, you're a really good dancer Marinette"**

 **My face was instantly 50 shades of red all over again.**

 **"T-thanks"**

 **For the rest of the hour, we just talked about the dance, ourselves, our friends, our teachers, school, dance, our dreams, our fears, the universe, everything.**

 **And get this.**

 **I BARELY EVEN STUTTERED!**

 **Literally.**

 **Best.**

 **Day.**

 **Ever.**

 **. . .**

 **ik its kind of late again but time zones are really throwing me off bc im still in hawaiiiiiii**

 **also i'm super sunburnt on my butt so it hurts to sit down**

 **so there's a bunch of fluff in this one**

 **you're welcome ;)**

 **-TOL 3**


	9. Faker

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d83ee8b9ea80f916f7c6e580e0b05b7"Marinette's P.O.V/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f74d24bbc9e264c27a97ef2cddd74ce""Alya!" I yelled as I ran over to her behind the studio in the parking lot, excitement coursed through my veins "BEST. DAY. EVER."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca0014a873b07f20c93b4c1b0306e9cf"All Alya did was give a small smile and nod her head. I picked up on her lack of excitement for me, almost instantly. It wasn't like Alya to not be fangirling over me and Adrien. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="56c042ddf2256d052c97780b53d3192d"My entire demeanor changed in a second "Alya, what's wrong?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8084799c9a610c03ecb4bebfcaf10e40"She gave a frown as she turned to face me, staring at her shoes "Well I think Sabrina and Nino might be going out"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She admitted hesitantly, an annoyed expression painted on her face/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b82f844056043ad7e2437358d92137f"I gasped and jumped back in surprise "Why would you say that?! You guys have liked each other since the second grade!" I protested/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06dd37e594d8080cc64ab75323faf742""Well after practice, I saw them sitting reallllyyyy close to each other, and Sabrina was kind of all over him" Alya pouted, crossing her arms over her chest/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2ab098dcdc94ec0081e1aed650c0d16""That might mean nothing" I tried to play it off, but even I didn't know where I was going with this/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="224fb1d49e885d1d0585b720100ab7c7""Well what else could it mean Mari?" She said, exasperation lacing her words/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf53af61e1049a70aaa68f1b6e212b03"I looked at her, pity drowning in the pools of my blue orbs "I-I don't know. I'm sorry Alya"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52b17464a02a96ed77f26e758c25b3d8""No, no, it's okay" Alya huffed, running a hand back through her long curls "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Sabrina and Chloe just always seem to ruin everything"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b8437e9c6d9cecd3baff7a9783890ab""Well you know what they can't ruin" I smirked at her/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3c94856562155c1d49a44faf5f0d1011"She gave a knowing smile "Lets go"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26ab8bbc12ef2238f899f2aea4ee6bad"We jumped up into her car and raced back to my house. Once we had made our way back up to my room, we both got dressed as our alter-egos, and headed to Club Miraculous. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2f6bf09dc91cb52cc822861f05835da9"Sure it was only 3 in the afternoon, but me and Chat needed to practice for partner rounds, and Alya had gotten a gig as the announcer, for DJ Bubbler. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bfdf864ccacb78dfffdc1061c00b3fd8"I sat in the passenger seat of Alya's car, as we drove to the small building on the other side of Paris, the radio low, kids were just getting out of school. It was truly a beautiful day. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="207d4ca41c8e0976549cb8d9f84bc27e"I pulled down the mirror from the top of the cars roof, and started to smear red grease paint over my eyes to conceal my identity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df2d9da129190f1382c52d1f319e443a"Alya had already painted her face purple before we had left the house. As we pulled up behind Club Miraculous, I quickly slipped on my red signature converse, and jumped down from the car to meet Alya on the other side of it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="45ac0ca6fbcaee267828ef6f8d921bb8""Ready?" I hummed as I met her in the front/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="137517ca526c58490b53fc7c389669f1""Yup"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="184865713eefd76e2f06ff1e74e8dd01"We headed in the door in the back of the building. Instead of having to go through the lobby like you would if you were entering through the front, the door just lead to a dark staircase that seemed to go on forever. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="620481501a97708104693f155100e932"I quickly swiped my key-card that Tikki had given me when I first became reigning Champion, and unlocked the door. Alya and I flung the door open, and started to head down the staircase, into the heart of the club. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61a33a7e3d2cd6f43578e1d5411982a1"Unlike the main entrance, the back door was used for competitors only. It lead straight into the locker room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ada47030cc4311cc1f591dcd5d459473"We continuously talked as we made our way down the stairs. We pushed past the big green metal door, and into the locker room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab97128aa9a3e027aaf99c7b66804f44"I sighed as I flung my bag down on the bench. I did a quick scan of the room but saw no one. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6553b7ce630432f24670dcad09661a68""You think Chat and Bubbler are here yet?" I questioned as I turned back around to face Wifi/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="288dd33c0dda95045e0ef15d742f8ee7""Don't know" She hummed, shoving her bag into her locker, then scrolling through the Ladyblog. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ab0bc0ecbbddb20d89aa066309db1e31""Hey uh-, Mari come look at this" I stopped lacing my shoes and walked over to sit by Alya "Yesterday, by any chance, did you go out in public as you know- Ladybug?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d5a33a28239152f127b8955399c4724"I looked at her weirdly "No" I huffed "I was with you all day, remember"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7614f5c550707868e6709a887050dd41""Yeah so that's what I thought" Alya clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and I internally sighed. That was one of Alya's tells for when she was confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91471baa8ba7dfc420ed8fc85189f913""What's wrong" I sighed, putting my hand on my face, only to gasp when I saw red paint on my hand/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05755cb28461ee6d993fd25ed35020fe""Well I think you might have yourself a fan" Alya chuckled a little as I rubbed more grease paint over my eyes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1265f66863b249c7e49da6828dcd665d""Huh?" I said confused as I made my way back over to the girl/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b6ed4502d6f7155f3875d6c5e4609692"I looked at the phone to see a blonde girl, walking around the park in front of 'Le Papillon Dance School', but she was dressed exactly like me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6a60c95c09bd4e5cf30bb4ed1a0627ce"Well not like me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9684eaeb14e5b77378b74b5a227f924"Like Ladybug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c44dc5a71752d075513768ad64e0466"Red paint was smeared over her blue eyes as well, except her eyes were different than mine. Hers were more of an icy blue, while mine were a deep blue-bell shade. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="73c6b00ad666b996a0919791273760de"She was dressed in close to the same outfit as me, except her black sweat pants were different, but only I could tell because I had hemmed the waist of my own. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2775c98d2c48ad33937947409813c53e""Who is that?" I thought out loud, trying to get a better look at the screen /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1a0461c4059c5dbc0570b4ca35005f97""I don't know" Alya said scrunching her face up, and peering at the screen with squinted eyes, as her glasses had now been replaced with contacts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4bd2537dc016e5a189f49586683db21d""Does she at all look familiar to you" I questioned, trying to get a better look at the screen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bdb07331f58c070a7dcd79e6ee17fe88""Maybe..." Alya trailed off "But it's ridiculous, what are the chances of someone else from 'Le Papillon' dancing here" She snorted "Everyone knows it's strictly banned"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b68db98c639917dd0923474da03841dc""You're right" I said brushing off the thought. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41d727ef364f44e448e02286a7d08099"I just couldn't help but think that the girl looked oddly familiar. Oh well, Alya was right. It couldn't have possibly been anyone I know. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a3b31e43f0eb79ebf19299c5e8afd062""Okay, where's that cat?" Alya huffed, finally shoving her phone into the back of her yoga pants, that I designed for her a while back. Everyone knows that leggings with pockets are the best kind. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8b75f79681192cc2d603640384fa3d49""Let's go look for him" I suggested as we pushed through the doors of the locker room, and came out the entrance closest to Bubblers booth. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="045b4bcdf666e4a8f6df86ff0fabfd10"We looked in the middle of the pit, where there stood Chat and Bubbler. Only they weren't alone. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7207dea57d51d15e49f578b752acbdb4"That girl from the video, she was there too. And she was dressed exactly like me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d118c0c2210f339b2351f78bdd0a30ed"I glanced at Alya quickly, who just shrugged her shoulders, just as confused as I was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a77977543cb52d1b43666b5db330196"I finally decided to speak up, seeing as no one had noticed our presence yet. Lady Wifi and I, jumped down into the pit to join their discussion. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f17015257be4b7581d3dbafc3e483001""I'm telling you Chat Noir! It's me, I'm the real Ladybug!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d559824abfc1dbc0bae8b8aeb60b99f"I cleared my throat as all eyes fell on me. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7f34f4515557b1aaca1be140fefa016"The girl narrowed her icy blue eyes at me, and there was something unsettling about how familiar they looked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8731cbdb5ba6f137849c167d49eeff66""Um..hi?" I said, not knowing quite what to say to the person who is pretty obviously trying to steal your identity. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="178a29e65b2327ca10b018308c76cb7d"Well is it my identity? Cause its like Ladybug and she's my alter-ego and a-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af07972e9ac6b5a2520546281ffeb752"Whatever. Either way she was still trying to steal it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="994dbd143774e65699d2b5654ceea5a4""Please, no autographs" She girl said through clenched teeth, before spinning back on her heel to face the boys /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb2ab4b3efc752a7f988cf7116bb8610""We don't want your autograph" Alya loathed, I cause hear the poison dripping from her words. Maybe she was still mad about the whole Sabrina/Nino thing?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8dc8643a8fdd96f125def2805c9f224c"At this point the boys were looking at us curious, and came to stand next to us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6832e61e1ea80d497e390604f3005d1c""M'lady?" Chat asked softly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="234ba9352ec7bd2b807df5961bcf3a78""You have to ask Kitty?" I giggled at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6de07a342901b04d8a1e8b571af29ec7"He just gave me that same old, toothy grin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="072ec1bce1d8fbf25505b3195a47fba0""So," Chat said crossing his arms over his chest, his expression hardening. He turned his body back to face the girl in front of us "You were saying?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fe2f36acff4a954df1142152920c34a"The fake bug crossed her arms over her chest and grunted "I would've made a way better Ladybug!" She seethed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb9ed1892a8f3047ff4e39edd993e11e""Maybe" I said actually agreeing with her "But you aren't her"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0665da10066a164d3de49b03c55fb613"This only seemed to tick her off even more. Which was just a bonus to getting her to leave. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="79a3f35c3406192623ac14a6fac621e1"She stomped her foot on the ground before turning to walk out the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fb862367433e642c09a1f27c9da72ebb""Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Alya called through clenched teeth of her own /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e7b3dba45cb3e7a2b0cbe85efbb936e"I just laughed at my friend and threw my arms around her in an embrace. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f9549f88729010fbd9ce105c505968d3"She laughed as she returned to gesture, only then did we notice the guys giving us strange looks. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c9204c3259f18a40a84fbf56d9311031""What?" I questioned, pulling away from Alya slightly "Don't tell me you're too 'manly' to hug" I snorted/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ac510824a941673d7c0c5f1b6f90ffdc"Chat just raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged his shoulder. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dfcf6519cb99bdca1d0f6ea3b0418a7a""Come on!" Alya yelled, as she grabbed Bubblers arm and pulled him toward her, I did the same with Chat and we all ended up in a giant group hug. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6eb346a377eea851aa33cb5c664eb5c5"Awh. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ca7da491041885d397fc9d2359b5c3ae"If only we had known that this was the calm before the storm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16a8b4a76f977ee32c0e6b1056793fbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". . ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d69a7761b0c5fb0d93572a49129df36e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not my best work, i'm sorry. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5ef8cb868a390180c77aa6ac05142af3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(I WENT BACK AND DID EDITING ITS NOT AS SHITTY NOW BUT ITS STILL NOT GREAT SO YEAH YOUR WELCOME)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="01f150f2a636081fe309533ed57663ae"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"i'm really tired but that's not an excuse, i just got back from hawaii and haven't slept in 36 hrs so i abt to pass out, but i wanted to put this up. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c49bc99316df5c95fc79a2b947f8bf9c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"alright bye guyssss/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="64be3741d0fb4c94506dbe10323d9f5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-TOL3/span/p 


	10. Ying & Yang

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f97112fd692b8299d4d130685e8fc976"Chloe's P.O.V span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(kind of important stuff in the authors note that helps explain this chapter)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="154ed768fa03057dbb00cfe7cf69df1a""Stupid Bug" I crossed my arms over my chest as I kicked a rock on the sidewalk, heading out of the infamous Club Miraculous/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8faea007e5fda1b3f360f1372f7c4a1e"I sighed as I shook my head to myself. What was I thinking? All I wanted to do was be like Ladybug, I risked em style="box-sizing: border-box;"everything/em coming here, I could get kicked out of Le Papllion for being here. And then that stupid Bug comes along and ruins everything!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba3a153109ccd8d7b57fd8ea8825b2db"I looked down the street both ways. Where was that goddamn limo?! Daddy would be hearing about this.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="764c99f5869733087801dea28d49e6c4"Finally I saw the familiar white limo round the corner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6871a60203a46214493201a2fecef5b7"I sighed in relief as it was now starting to drizzle a bit. This driver would be paying for my dry cleaning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb00e8d2bf510256ea636e6aa8c03a2d"The limo stopped in front of me and I threw open the door not giving a second glance, all I cared about was getting the hell away from Club Miraculous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c44c882e6588e9aa17712aa4f9e62f5""Stupid club. Stupid Tikki who wouldn't let me join. Stupid Bug." I grumbled to myself as I slid into the limo, wiping off the red paint that was smeared across my eyes with the back of my hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47563b9941e4bdb9507e81a7af985e3b"I finally settled into the back of the limo, but when I looked up and across from me, I was met with a face. No and not just any face. My soon to be father-in-law, Gabriel Agrest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fe594258ac44afdd32feb62fb4591426""M-Mr. Agrest" I stuttered, surprised that the head of my dance studio just watched me leave Club Miraculous/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="61ba210bc3f8ccf1689e34acaf845237""Hello Chloe" He said with absolutely no emotion in his voice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a68a0a0c2428769678de670171ceb2c""W-what are you doing here?" I asked fiddling with the charm bracelet on my wrist/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e943626993d4903193adc8eb5db63d7""I could ask you the same thing" He leaned back and folded his hands over his knees/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cff12849d93baad8bf589c4ece922c99"I visibly stiffened "N-nothing" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b770e26372f605ff28ba96b9435b8d2""Really?" He pressed/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0fb519599f51dc681bf2abd22df4c81d"I sighed "I promise I'm not an actual member of the club, I swear!" It was time to play defensive/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="48c7f0f252e658c01dd91f9498d055ef""Oh I know" He said as he sat back in his seat, a mask of calm still evident on his face "They would never invite you" He scoffed, as he turned his head to glance out the window for a brief moment/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5fa5b5e715730d854131de9afc34ed4f""Wait what does that mean?!" I shrieked, my face scrunching up. I could too get an invite to Club Miraculous!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fef2aee6389b4339dd6cd57be773828b"He ignored my question completely as he continued talking "My guess is that you're aware of the new champion of the club, Ladybug?" He said gesturing towards my outfit/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8e3d1c5d505482d5b3ce2d4716e52885"I glanced down at myself and nodded my head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc39186fa16354debf4b51c2a86f9d35""Well I have reason to believe that she attends the studio" He said licking his cracked lips/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3d01baefdc50b124ad9873f9e45b233b"My mouth fell open. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="14ca35a9238f4a30a5150415d0bf0fb9"How could Ladybug possibly be attending the studio?! I was the best one at the studio, except for Adrikins of course, but you know what I mean./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="984f2586dbb8f9b249e7e90cb5bf14bf""W-well who is she?" I asked, disbelief still lacing my words/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9610471b2d589d595baed4952725859a""That I do not know" His now mask of calm had shed for a split second to allow me to see a more agitated look bare his features, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone again "Ladybug isn't like their previous champion, Chat Noir, she not as outspoken, more quite. But when she does speak in the interviews on a website called the 'Ladyblog', she speaks with poise and sophistication"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0e56d386d16be4ad278eb9d867e30f32"He takes a breath to help collect his thoughts before he continues "She's dangerous" Was his final statement/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="05b2dfb201552047e33365363bc7be35""Dangerous? Dangerous how?" I was severely confused at this point. Why the hell was he telling all of this to me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4d95ea14ef8995665c429a0df788ab8"He gave a dry, slightly amused chuckled before turning his attention from outside the cars window, back to me "There are things you don't know Chloe. Things you will never know. But Ladybug poses as a threat. And do you know what the number one rule in business is Chloe?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="658a73f7e1e63f2001195be43c198718"I shook my head, not liking the glint he had in his eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c641d6f9e2db01338c6fdeb36a852f1f""When a threat arises," He paused to turn his head back towards the window "You eliminate it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="16a8b4a76f977ee32c0e6b1056793fbb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". . ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d83ee8b9ea80f916f7c6e580e0b05b7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marinette's P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2383c3729c9d1844312d84900b1f4a45""Okay but what is we did something like this?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e0b4fbb92c4893c2f11965fac90cb682"I turned my attention back to Chat and away from myself, as we tried to come up with something for tonights partners competition./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b2843946205002fd7b1cb7c0fb55ae6"Chat did a head spin across the floor, then landed in a pose on the other side of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="52645bcec08bbe5024329e3947f13c2c""Chat that won't work" I sighed, running a hand across my face, careful not to take my makeup off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="655e2a1caf9fe0bc865322423a52744e""Why not?!" He argued, as he stood to come meet me in the middle of the floor "It'll look so cool!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="072b7e0261b5dc93e6173a766458f566"I groaned in frustration "It can look 'cool' all day and night, but it'll still wear us out to quickly and we'll lose. There are certain strategies that come with winning" I said crossing my arms over my chest/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e260fb3db9b80a4f25b6b2432f1bf091""Fine, fine" He grumbled, running a hand through his golden locks/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74861a38038160656abce606cef250b9""Let's just take five" I muttered as I stalked back over to Alya who was helping DJ Bubbler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a37f3bde08594d43aa5202287b520bbb""Alright okay thanks" I caught the last of their conversation as Bubbler headed back over behind his booth/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f8b8fe5a9761e01c4123e720ab6b383""Hey girl" Wifi said as she glanced up at me from where she was going through papers of the contestants for the night/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d799dc26a863846ce40c0b78322e710""This is horrible" I whined as I hopped up onto her makeshift 'desk', and pouted/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4370068406d118fc718eb60fc1992181""You're doing fine" She stated rolling her eyes a bit/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76e2f4c743174bb7f776127196899c2c""No I'm not" I said crossing my arms over my chest "It's em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrible/em. We can't agree on anything"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47359db2e6326796310eb862cd045d4f"At this she looked up "Mari" She said in a whisper so it would only reach my ears "I have never in my life see two people who balance each other out more than you and Chat Noir. You're like Ying and Yang okay? You're polar opposites but it works, so use it"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="983a79c14eb6d7c75e6bef96660c9e6e"I thought about that for a second. Me and Chat were completely different in so many ways, but we have sort of clicked ever since we met, not to mention we've grown undoubtably close./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="81b7c9ac20a4044d215fb969a113bc8c""Thanks Als" I said giving her a small smile/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e7dcb80e506a436a2c3008507bb2c9bf""Uh-huh no problem" She replied not even looking up from her work "Now go, you're sitting on my paperwork" With that, she pushed me off her little desk, and shooed me back over to the cat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3aa38603bb0c91f1fc5c9418d4c2ed48"I headed over to Chat Noir, a newfound confidence within me. Chat and I could definitely be an unstoppable team!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f0cd458b64fe10a5df8a569297a4401""Hey, I gotta go"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0473ec473deb06264e807f6f1a323224"Are you frickin kidding me?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1140113e7de5a50c93a5b5643f550806""What?" I deadpanned, my mood doing a 180/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fa223b11702e0e52ac7077901a8c6ae""I'm so, so sorry Ladybug" He winced under my gaze "But I total forgot I have a sho- a thing, yeah a thing that I can't miss. I'm sorry" He said as he started to grab his bag from off the ground "But don't worry I'll be back before its our turn!" And with that last promise, he dashed out of the club, and off to who-knows where./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="846699a4b07ca0de568752a9c3c94cdc"I sighed and put my head in my hands "Bubbler? An explanation would be nice"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ae2e9a2558de67ab5e8a44472f4c87b"Bubbler looked up from his booth at me with a sympathetic smile "I told you, the kids got a busy life. He's gotta lot of responsibilities"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="30f0217701bce1889551e7d63164d93f""I know" I sighed now feeling guilty. I too had responsibilities which sometimes cause me to not be able to come to Miraculous. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f7fa449d7216400318f8b7d224185c0e""Don't worry, he'll be back. He always is" Bubbler chuckled slightly, before returning his attention to his work that was laid out in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3b2ad9f1e713dc5db02215730bf20f24"I was reallllllyyyy hoping Bubbler was right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2281956c2d910854deed6905ad7fecb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". . ./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9eef48032180e81f7c6ec7e603dd8692"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"okay./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b313b56f0eac492515f4d4c291a3468b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you gotta let me explain/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d7c626e5f4c5a3b149315e456963871"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"this is where we kind of introduce the villain aka hawkmoth sorta character/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3a77f7827966a99a5a8a70afb7012cb8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and so chloe is the first 'akumitized villain' but in this case theres no like 'akumitizing' its just gabriel agrest striking a deal of sorta, and or, blackmailing them *COUGH* SPoiLeR *COUGH* into trying to find out who ladybug and chat noir are to try and kick them out of the studio, make their lives a living hell, ect. ect./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72deaf208fe1aea444ce0b5ac6b98cda"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"also we get to see a different P.O.V for the first time in this story as I want to sort of have an all around kind of perspective on it. but that being said I was wondering if you guys would prefer that I keep switching up P.O.V.'s every so often or if i just make the whole thing from a third person P.O.V. /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90cd38c5dbc3c9ebb23c26546215b261"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"idk lemme know/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="daf9ad829ff86297df7dd6572ca8e3c2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"i just kind of wanted to make this one different form all the other ones you see on here which are basically all repeats of each other./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c9d932619dbed0aec46e69e5c5e999a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"also, i just felt like writing so yeah you're welcome from uploading this on a wednesday ;)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="559977cc0f4fb6d5139ccc5232a354b1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-TOL 3/span/p 


	11. I'm Sorry :

**Hey guys, so I know it's been wayyyy too long since the last time I've posted and I'm sorry for that, whenever I get into this pattern I always come back and say that this time I am committed and there will be a new chapter every week or something like that. But if I'm being honest the reason that never works out, is because a lot of the time I'm not always inspired to write, and when that happens, that's when I really start to produce shitty content. I just want to try to make sure I give you guys the best content that I possibly and I'm sorry I can't be consistent with uploads. Thank you for all of your patience!**

 **-TheOnlooker 3**


End file.
